


Sleep adventures

by Butmunchr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bars is the sniper dude for those who dont know, Fluff, M/M, i love them so much u CANT UNDERSTAND, omnics in love, why are they so shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butmunchr/pseuds/Butmunchr
Summary: A situation that might change how two omnics view each other entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic cause no one wants to write bout m boys. I love them. SO. MUCH. 
> 
> Either way I hope y'all like it and kudos and comments are very appreciated!

It was a situation some might call peculiar or frustrating, but for the gang of Deadlock it was something easy to deal with. It was a situation not many get to experience, but it also wasn't something that no one comes across. It was one of those kinds of situations you might come across at some point in your life, or not at all. The thing was that they were too many people and not enough rooms.

But as stated already, it was easy to resolve: the triplets each got their own room (because they might go along well during the day, but chaos ensues if they had to sleep together at night) and Ashe got a room just for herself, which left B.O.B. and Bars having to share a room together. With a single bed.

The first few nights went without any troubles, with B.O.B. proposing (as much as a mute omnic can propose without talking) to sleep on the floor so that Bars could have the bed to himself.

After a few nights of doing this, Bars started to notice that the lights on the other's forehead were losing their usual shine, showing his exhaustion. Full of guilt, the sniper collected the courage to ask B.O.B. to sleep in the same bed as him, so he could take some proper rest, which actually went more smoothly than Bars expected it to go with the other omnic, just nodding and continuing on with his day. Though Bars did notice how the other's step acquired a more joyous gait for the rest of the day.

As night came by and everyone said their 'good night'-s they all retreated to their respectful rooms, including the two omnics.

Due to the sheer size of the ex omnic butler, both omnics ended up having to go flush against each other as they cramped themselves into the space of the small bed. In the morning, both of them woke up to Bars having hogged all the blankets at some point before falling asleep, and B.O.B. spooning him from behind while also having his arm draped over him, minimising his chances of falling off the bed. Neither of them spoke about the awkward situation they found themselves in, and departed silently from the room with only a faint blush visible on both of their faces. During the day both of them exchanged secret glances at each other during their group's mission in the hope that the other wasn't mad at them.

 

Several nights went like this, with both omnics trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in at night and waking up in each other’s arms in the morning. At some point, however, B.O.B. noticed something peculiar: although they slept together for almost a week now, Bars never wore pajamas to bed. Even if they didn’t have that much space to own unnecessary property, each person in the gang still owned enough space for an extra pair of clothes. And even as omnics they still needed something else to sleep in at night that wasn't full of scratch inducing metal decorations and uncomfortable gear. Be as it may, he brushed it off until that night when they prepared for bed.

While B.O.B. changed into a comfortable cotton t-shirt and blue, triangle-patterned pajama pants, Bars was yet again getting ready to hop into bed with his daily gear still on. At that B.O.B.'s curiosity got the better of him, and he asked Bars silently, what was the matter. The other omnic stilled at this and then sheepishly started rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'Well,’ he said. 'Last time we had to pack in a hurry I forgot to take my pajamas with me. With all that has been happening lately I haven't got the time to go buy a new one and I don't think I would even be able to for a while...'

Bars looked up as he finished his explanation, just in time to be met with the sight of the bigger male pulling his t-shirt over his head, handing it to him. Bars stood there stunned for a moment, heat slowly rising to his face plate. It wasn't the first time seeing the omnic before him shirtless, as his usual getup didn't leave much to the imagination anyway. But the sheer thought of the fact that B.O.B. removed his shirt for _him_ was what made everything seem so embarrassing for Bars.

After getting a few curious blinks from the omnic before him, Bars finally snaps back into action taking the offered t-shirt from him.

'Thanks,' he murmured as he unzipped his own vest.

B.O.B. nodded and went to sit at the end of the bed, waiting patiently for Bars to finish changing. Bars stared at the fabric in his hands for just a moment longer before chucking the rest of his vest off and slipping the shirt on. It fell just above his knees with the oversized collar leaving his shoulders bare. Still, he tried to adjust it so that it didn't slip off of him completely in his sleep. As that might cause some... awkward situations in the morning. He removed his knee pads and trousers, leaving himself completely bare in the other's shirt, which felt oddly... intimate.

A quiet hissing noise distracted him from his thoughts. Looking up, he found B.O.B. releasing steam from under the plates covering his shoulders and neck.

As if just noticing what he was doing, B.O.B. began looking around, waving his arms frantically trying to make the steam disappear. That earned him a soft chuckle from the smaller omnic as he made his way to the bed with quiet steps. For a moment Bars just stood there, as if contemplating something. Making a few uncertain movements with his hands, Bars finally settled his nerves enough to ask:

'Um, I was thinking, do you think it would be a good idea for me to sleep on top of you? That way we both would have enough space to sleep together...'

He looked away sheepishly waiting for an answer. After what seemed like an eternity to him, B.O.B. nodded and laid down on his back. Taking that as a yes, Bars climbed on the bed and then on top of Bob and put his head on the comfortable junction of the larger omnic's chest. With the blanket comfortably over his back, he fell asleep, first slowly and then all at once. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bout to get juicy

Even if one of them was already sound asleep, the other couldn't even begin closing his eyes. Mesmerized by the sleeping omnic on top of him, B.O.B. lay there staring. The longer he stared, the more he felt as if his breath was taken away, even though he didn't need to breath in the first place. Softly the larger male lifted his hand, hovering over the other's head slightly, for just a moment, before having a change of mind and deciding to put it on the sniper's lower back instead.

It wasn't often that B.O.B. found himself in tranquil darkness, so he let his mind wander. He wanted to think about the day's events and what was likely to happen the next. Still, his thoughts always ended on one certain omnic - Bars. The thoughts consisted of the sniper's face and the focus it exhibited when preparing to apply the final shot. Or the cute way he would tap B.O.B.'s shoulder when he wanted to be noticed… or the way his whole frame would shine in euphoria after they've successfully pillaged yet another aim. Or-

Bob's thoughts stilled.

Or anything about him really.

At that moment of darkness, at that moment of him listening to the other's slight snoring, at that moment of him looking at his face, B.O.B. knew. He has fallen in love.

 

With his inner clock chiming 5 am, B.O.B.'s sleep cycle ended. Ever since his creation, B.O.B. has always been waking up at that hour, having to start working on his duties long before the rest of the family woke up. But even though he didn't need to do that now, he still liked to start his day early. Old habits die hard.

However, to the omnic's surprise, his sleeping companion was nowhere to be seen. Since a few days the other omnic had started waking up a bit earlier than usual, leaving no trace of his presence in the morning. Another thing B.O.B. had also noticed was that Bars had started stiffening whenever B.O.B. came into the room. B.O.B. had started wondering if his presence bothered the sniper. He tried to think of a reason as to why that might be when the door creaked softly, announcing Bars coming in. Seemingly not expecting the other to be awake at this hour he startled, his body freezing for a moment before relaxing completely.

Or, well, almost.

'Ah, good morning.'

He closed the door behind him and trudged towards the bed where the other male was now sitting at the edge. Bars held out a piece of clothing that B.O.B. realized, was his shirt.

'Thank you for letting me borrow it. I'll try to find something else as soon as I can.'

B.O.B. nodded as he took the shirt and then waved his hand nonchalantly indication his neutrality to what has happened. Nodding lightly as well Bars proceeded to sit next to B.O.B. As they sat there, the silence settled onto the room like a thick blanket, muffling both of their thoughts. A few birds flew just outside the window and B.O.B. followed their path. They were gliding through the blue sky, the dawn making them just silhouettes. The omnic next to him moved and B.O.B.'s wandering eyes snapped in an instant, returning their attention back to the sniper seated next to him. The other looked up uncertainly for a moment and then back down, and then at his face again. Finally, just as he was about to say something a loud crash came from the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen in a flash B.O.B. and Bars saw Zeke, looking at them like a kid who was caught reaching into the jar with cookies; one of the porcelain cups shattered onto the kitchen floor. The three of them stood there in the deadly silence looking at each other. Finally, Zeke composed himself enough and started collecting the shards.

'Sorry guys, I haven't been able to sleep lately, so I decided to make myself some coffee. When I reached for a cup I accidentally dropped it,’ he explained while continuing to collect the pieces.

Without saying much Bars, bent down and started helping Zeke. B.O.B. on the other hand went to fetch the broom.

 

Silence fell on them as they collected the spilled porcelain. Bars noticed that from time to time Zeke would throw little looks at him as they were collecting. Finally, Zeke cleared his throat and asked:

'So you, uh, are together, huh?'

The following seconds went in a flash with Bars dropping all the shards and throwing his hands on Zeke's mouth. The human looked bewildered and honestly, was feeling a little scared for his life. But instead of punching or hurting him in any way, for asking such an inappropriate question, the omnic before him instead asked:

'Is... Is it that obvious?'

Zeke's eyes became as wide as dinner plates in an expression of stunned surprise. Sweet buttery Jesus on a white horse, was Zeke having a fucking stroke or was the usually calm and collected sniper before him blushing?!

Both shocked to their core, the males sat there watching each other expectantly and awaited each other's answers. Then as if on cue Bob suddenly showed up at the door holding the broom.

Bars stared at Zeke for just a second longer before taking the broom off of B.O.B.'s hands.

'Thanks, B.O.B.'

As Bars began cleaning a tense atmosphere settled upon the room. Zeke now got the inclination of what the omnic meant with that look.

 

The day has been a quiet and unproductive one. It wasn't often that they got such days, but that didn't mean the crew wouldn't enjoy it. Usually that meant lots of drinking and talking, which usually let to everyone getting to bed drunk and waking up with a hangover in the morning. Everyone that is except the only omnics in the group.

Not tired at all from the day's events, they sat there, on the quiet rooftop and relished in the quiet of the night. The stars were out that night and the moon was shining fully, illuminating the surrounding space. B.O.B. and Bars were sitting on the edge of the shelter's roof in silence, some strange tension covering both of them in a thick layer.

Seemingly too much for him, Bars started to tap his metallic fingers on the cold stone beneath them, producing a soft clank every time he made contact with it. B.O.B. on the other hand felt sweat trickle down the side of his forehead and traveling down the side of his face.

Abruptly the tapping stopped and Bars turned towards the larger omnic. He produced an unsure sound, halting for a moment before beginning his unsure stutter:

'B.O.B., there's- I should - I should tell you something. I know I'm... Me... and maybe don't show it that much, but I like you. A lot. I don't mean as in friend, but something more than that. I've been having this unusual feeling around you lately and it leaves me pleasant and fuzzy inside and I think... that's love...'

The heaviness of his confession crushed Bars as he awaited an answer. They sat knee deep into silence, with the air feeling so brittle it could snap. And Bars was sure that if it didn’t, he would.

Everything changed, however, when B.O.B. placed his hand gently on the sniper's shoulder, soothing him. He let his hand sit there patiently waiting for the other to look at him. And it worked; just this let Bars come at ease enough to look at the omnic's face above him.

To Bars' surprise, B.O.B. wasn't looking disgusted or empathetic, but his face was one of sincere happiness. That made Bars feel as if he was wrapped in a blanket of Bob's caring and at that moment he realized how his actions had profoundly affected the other - in a good way. He felt his face plate increase its temperature, a small laugh bubbling from withing the smaller omnic and making its way out in a few tension packet notes.

He leaned into the larger omnic, wrapping his hands around his middle.

'You scared me for a moment there, you know,’ he sighed.

B.O.B.'s body shook in a silent laughter at that, his arm wrapping around the other's body, pulling him closer. This simple gesture made Bars' happiness grow tenfold and he sunk his body even deeper into the omnic.

 

After a noticeably more peaceful night, the morning came and with it the drinking aftereffects. Sitting in the kitchen the two omnics were looking through a tablet together, with Bars sitting on B.O.B.'s lap. Ashe was the first to show her face in the kitchen and with her, a whole wave of grumpiness followed. Without sparing them a glance she went to the coffee brewer and poured herself some of the coffee she knew B.O.B. had recently prepared for her. The moment she turned to sit however, was when she finally noticed the comfortable position the two omnics had nestled themselves into.

Quietly sitting down, she stared at them for a moment before taking a sip of her coffee calmly.

'So, you're finally a couple now, huh?', she smiled. 'I'm really happy for ya.'

And that was the end of that. During the day a few remarks were made, but overall, everyone was happy with what had happened.

 

So, it seems in the end that a bad situation can always change for the better. Even lead to two omnics finding something more. Something they never expected.


End file.
